1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel video theater to present live, theatrical productions on a thrust stage, and a method of presenting the same.
The present invention further relates to an intimate theatrical presentation using multiple live video images to enhance and compliment the impact of the theatrical presentation by allowing the audience to view the action on the stage from several different perspectives at the same time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Holmes U.S. Pat. No. 2,797,612 discloses an intermittent motion picture film feed apparatus to produce a live television picture which will have no flicker or extraneous disturbing effects even though the film projector is operating non-synchronously with the television system.
McCulley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,836 discloses a means of staging theatrical productions which involves integrating live and filmed action on a stage wherein a translucent image receiving medium is positioned intermediate the front and rear boundaries of the stage and a projector is positioned in back of the medium for projecting a moving scene on the medium which is visually accessible to an audience in front of the stage.
Wilson U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,498 discloses magical illusionary effects combining live and filmed action by the method steps of filming a live action scene including items such as objects or persons while moving one of the items to a predetermined area in the scene where it is blocked from view by an opaque mask. Thereafter, when projecting the filmed action on a screen, a supposedly empty container is held by a live person in front of the screen at the time and place in the projecting sequence when and where the designated item was blocked from view, thereby making it appear that the item in the projected film was transferred to the empty container. Viewers are then surprised when the designated item is withdrawn from the supposedly empty container.
Procopio, U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,946 discloses a training device and game for simulating the production os a television show. The device includes miniature components in the form of and simulating components employed in the production of the television show. The device features the employment of a miniaturized video tape recorder, a monitor, cameras and camera switches, and objects to be televised.
Rogers, U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,895 discloses a theatrical imaging system for forming images where there are no image forming surfaces. The system includes a theater having a rakes audience viewing in spaced apart relationship to the stage. A false ceiling separates a motion picture projector and rear view projection screen, from the audience viewing area. The screen is disposed above and in front of the audience and provides a real image forming surface. A semi-transmissive reflecting member disposed at an angle of 13.5 to 31 degrees to a vertical plane disposed normal to the average sight line of the audience member is disposed in facing relationship to the screen to generate a virtual image on the stage in the line of sight of the audience.
Jundenichf U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,420 discloses a video information system which includes a screen having at lest two cells rotatable in at least one direction and forming a three dimensional multi-plane screen system changeable in space. Information from at least one projector is fed to two or more cells. Video information is presented in an in-depth three dimensionally unfolding space. The system also has the capability of producing simultaneous changes in time, and the screen system can be efficiently combined with scenery attributes. The video information can be fed to the cells of the screen in the form of front or rear projection.
None of the cited art, either alone or in combination, disclose or suggest the video live theater concept of the present application. None of the art cited uses the arrangement of video cameras and monitors to enhance the expression of emotions and action and allow an audience to view a theatrical production from a plurality of viewing perspectives at the same time.